Tersembunyi
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk Challenge Happy Birthday, Harry Potter. Slight Severitus.


**Tersembunyi**

_Severus Snape, Lily Evans, James Potter, Harry Potter, dan Albus Dumbledore adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling._

_Digunakan untuk memenuhi __**Challenge Happy Birthday, Harry Potter**__ di forum __**Infantrum**__._

_Rating T, fanon, a little Severitus-ish at the end. Nasib Sirius, Remus, James, dan Severus yang berbeda_

-o0o-

**1997**

Jemari lentik itu meletakkan seikat mawar merah tepat di bawah ukiran huruf-huruf yang membentuk nama:

**James Potter**

_Lahir 27 Maret 1960_

_Meninggal 31 Oktober 1981_

_Musuh terakhir yang harus dibinasakan adalah kematian_

Meraba perlahan batuan yang terpahat dengan nama itu. Terdiam beberapa saat.

Menghela napas, sambil berkata perlahan, "James, dia sudah besar sekarang. Hari ini, 31 Juli, dia tepat akil balig—"

Tangannya berhenti tepat di pahatan nama James. Ragu, ia meneruskan ucapannya, "—apakah kau rasa—apakah kau pikir tepat untuk memberitahukan padanya? Yang begitu dekat dengannya selama hampir tujuh tahun ini?"

Wanita itu kembali menghela napas. Tapi terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Matanya masih memandang nisan itu. Seolah menanti jawaban, yang tak akan pernah ia dapat.

-o0o-

**1991**

Suara napas memburu itu terdengar lamat-lamat. Terengah-engah. Gemeresik terdengar seperti seseorang membuka jubah—tak terlihat sosoknya, tapi kemudian 'PLOP' bagai disihir dari ketiadaan, ia muncul. Er, maksudnya, bocah itu muncul.

Ya, seorang bocah berkacamata, berambut hitam kusut. Menengok kanan-kiri, seakan sedang dikejar seseorang, tetapi juga sekaligus sedang mencari teman yang menghilang.

Dan sepertinya memang benar.

"Ke mana kau, Ron, bagaimana kita bisa berpisah begini? Aku memang memakai Jubah Gaib, tapi kau bagaimana? Mudah-mudahan kau sudah sampai di asrama, karena letakmu lebih dekat ke sana, dan mudah-mudahan Malfoy busuk itu sedang berputar-putar tak tahu jalan—dan kepergok Mr. Filch—"

Bocah itu kembali menengok kanan dan kiri, dan berbisik keras pada dirinya sendiri, "—dan ngomong-ngomong, aku sendiri juga tak tahu jalan—"

Tertawa pelan getir, ia kembali mengerudungkan Jubah Gaibnya. Berjalan pelan-pelan mencari tanda-tanda yang ia kenali, agar ia bisa kembali ke asramanya.

Tersandung sesuatu, ia nyaris saja menabrak sesuatu. Mengumpat, ia berusaha berdiri dengan benar.

Tetapi kemudian ia terdiam.

Sebuah pintu. Pintu yang mirip dengan pintu Hospital Wings. Tetapi, bocah itu tahu bahwa ia tidak sedang berjalan ke arah Hospital Wing, bahkan menjauhinya malahan. Er ... atau bahkan sudah masuk Ruang Bawah Tanah? Jadi, apakah ini? _Another Hospital Wing in Dungeon_?

Rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan rasa ingin kembali ke asrama. Dibukanya perlahan pintu itu. Tak bersuara.

Di dalam ruangan seperti tak ada apa-apa.

Tetapi, karena ruangan itu gelap.

Dibiasakannya dulu matanya. Baru ia menjelajahi ruangan ini, dengan tatapannya.

Ruangan yang sedang. Tak begitu besar. Ada sebuah pembaringan di sudut sana, tempat tidur dengan empat tiang, dan kelambu transparan yang tertutup. Walau gelap, sepertinya warnanya hijau. Atau biru?

Seperangkat meja-kursi kerja di sisi yang lain, berikut lemari kecil. Seperti biasanya sebuah kamar yang biasa.

Perlahan bocah itu maju, tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Mendekati pembaringan itu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada seseorang di sana!

Terkaget, bocah itu terlompat. Sesaat lupa kalau ia memakai Jubah Gaib, yang akan menyamarkan dari pemandangan siapapun. Tetapi kemudian ia sadar, dan kembali mendekati pembaringan itu.

Seorang laki-laki. Berambut hitam, agak panjang. Sampai bahu agaknya. Berhidung besar dan bengkok.

Kedua matanya tertutup.

Sejenak ia merasa aneh. Memang saat ini malam hari, di mana orang banyak sedang tertidur, sehingga kalau ia tiba-tiba masuk ke sebuah kamar, pemandangan seperti ini tak begitu aneh.

Tetapi ... ada yang aneh.

Firasatnya, orang ini tidak sedang tertidur.

Seorang laki-laki dewasa di sebuah sekolah sihir, sudah bisa dipastikan kemungkinan besar ia adalah seorang guru. Dan seorang guru tentunya punya mantra-mantra yang menjaga agar kamarnya tak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang lain, apalagi saat sedang tertidur. Dan, biasanya juga, senyenyak apapun seorang guru, jika kamarnya dimasuki orang lain, sudah barang tentu ia waspada, tak akan tinggal diam tertidur dengan nyenyaknya begini.

Bocah ini membuka Jubahnya dengan sembarangan. Tindakan yang sembrono memang. Bagaimana kalau laki-laki di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba bangun, dan menyerangnya dengan mantra entah apa. Tetapi entah kenapa, ia yakin bahwa laki-laki ini tak akan terbangun karenanya.

Semakin mendekat ia pada laki-laki yang terdiam tertutup kelambu ini. Dan memandanginya.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa ia mengenalnya. Mungkin tidak mengenal seperti ia mengenal Paman Sirius atau Paman Remus, tapi ia merasa ia punya rasa kenal yang aneh.

_Déjà vu_?

Mungkin. Atau, seperti ada sesuatu di masa lalu yang ia tak tahu?

Bocah itu menarik kursi di dekat meja kerja, pelan-pelan. Meletakkannya tepat di tepi pembaringan.

Dan duduk di sana.

Matanya terus menatap sosok laki-laki ini. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tetapi dengan duduk di sisinya, ia merasa seperti sedang menunggui seseorang. Bagai sedang menunggui seorang yang sakit. Seperti menunggui Mum saat sakit beberapa tahun lalu—cuma demam sih—tetapi ia merasa sangat penting. Bisa menunggui Mum. Mengganti kompresnya. Menuangkan air minum. Menyuapi bubur. Memberi obat ramuan sesuai petunjuk Healer

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara mendekat. Cepat-cepat ia menggunakan kembali Jubahnya, menarik kursi pelan agar tak bersuara kembali ke dekat meja—tidak begitu persis sih, letaknya seperti tadi—ketika pintu terbuka.

Tadinya ia sudah akan memanfaatkan pintu terbuka itu untuk keluar, dengan demikian ia tak akan terdengar. Agar tak ketahuan bahwa ia pernah berada di sini. Tetapi, tiba-tiba, rasa ingin tahunya tetap menahannya di sini.

Madam Pomfrey yang datang.

Ia membawa sebuah tabung bening yang berisi cairan entah apa.

Mendekati pembaringan itu. Menarik tali kelambu agar kelambunya tertarik ke pinggir tiang, terbuka cukup untuknya.

Madam Pomfrey kemudian duduk di sisi laki-laki itu. Dengan satu tangannya, ia meraba keningnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan sepertinya ia sedang melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan.

Madam Pomfrey menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya tak lega. Seperti sedang prihatin akan sesuatu.

Tabung itu dibuka gabus penutupnya. Dengan tongkatnya, Madam Pomfrey membuat mulut laki-laki itu terbuka, cukup agar bisa dituangi cairan dari tabung itu. Pelan-pelan. Tongkatnya disimpan di sebelahnya, kemudian tangan yang digunakan memegang tongkat tadi, dipakainya memijat halus tenggorokan laki-laki itu. Tentunya agar cairan tadi bisa masuk dengan baik. Sampai habis.

Setelah habis, Madam Pomfrey tidak langsung menutup tabung itu. Ia terus memandang laki-laki yang terbaring itu.

Mengeluh halus.

Baru diambilnya gabus penutup. Ditutupnya tabung. Diambilnya tongkatnya dan dimasukkannya ke dalam jubahnya.

"Severus," ucapnya pelan, tapi jelas terdengar oleh bocah yang tersembunyi di bawah Jubah Gaib itu, "—sampai kapan engkau akan terus begini? Bahkan Harry—" bocah tersembunyi itu tiba-tiba berjengit mendengar namanya disebut, "—kini sudah masuk Hogwarts. Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih, Severus, dan kau masih akan seperti ini?"

Madam Pomfrey berdiri, matanya masih tertuju pada laki-laki tadi, tapi tangannya menarik tali kelambu itu, mengembalikannya ke posisi semula. Berjalan kembali ke arah pintu, membukanya, keluar, tapi ia belum menutup pintunya.

"Selamat malam, Severus. Kita bertemu lagi besok malam. Mungkin Albus atau Minerva juga akan menengokmu, seperti biasa—"

Dan ia menutup pintu tanpa suara.

Meninggalkan bocah itu—Harry—tertegun. Apakah—apakah Harry yang disebut-sebut Madam Pomfrey itu dia? Apakah ini petunjuk, bahwa laki-laki itu—Severus, Madam Pomfrey menyebutnya—memang punya hubungan dengannya? Apakah itu karenanya maka tadi ia seperti _déjà vu_?

Pelan-pelan Harry kembali ke sisi pembaringan.

Dipandangnya lekat-lekat laki-laki itu.

Sepertinya tak begitu tua. Mungkin seumur dengan Paman Sirius atau Paman Remus. Mungkinkah bahkan ia kenal dengan Dad almarhum?

Tapi Paman Sirius, Paman Remus, atau bahkan Mum, mereka nyaris tak pernah menceritakan tentang masa lalu. Beberapa cerita tentang Dad dan masa-masa bahagia mereka bersama bersekolah—gang Marauders—lelucon-lelucon masa lalu, tapi tak pernah cerita lain. Ada sebuah cerita tentang mengapa Dad meninggal, bahwa ia dibunuh oleh seorang super-penjahat-lalim-keji bernama Voldemort, tapi penjahat itupun sudah mati, dan mereka hidup bahagia saat ini, tetapi tak pernah ada cerita detail tentang masa itu.

Bahkan juga cerita-cerita guru-guru, rekan-rekan Auror dari Mum atau Paman Sirius dan Paman Remus. Mungkin mereka menceritakannya di saat lain, tetapi saat ada Harry, seingat Harry, mereka tak pernah menceritakan detail tentang masa itu.

Dan nama Severus—

—rasanya sekali-dua-kali Mum pernah menyebutnya, tapi entahlah. Mungkin sama seperti kalau Mum menyebut Aaron, atau Zweithink, entah-siapa-mereka-dan-hanya-disebut-sekali-dua-kali. Tak penting.

Mungkin.

Lalu, kenapa Paman Severus ini ada di sini?

Harry membetulkan kerudung Jubahnya.

'Aku akan mencari tahu, Paman Severus!'

Agak lama ia memandang sosok Severus itu. Lalu mendekati pintu, membukanya pelan-pelan, melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya, lalu keluar. Menutup pintu tak bersuara. Menghapal tanda-tanda di sekitarnya, dan berjanji akan kembali lagi di saat yang akan datang.

Lalu berjalan dengan cepat berusaha kembali ke asrama.

Tak memberitahu siapa-siapa.

-o0o-

**1981**

"Maafkan aku, Lily—"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tak mau mendengarkanmu lagi—"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, walaupun kau tak mau memaafkanku lagi, dengarkanlah sekali ini—"

Wanita berambut merah itu memandang laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kau masih mau mengarang cerita apa lagi, Sev? Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku sudah memilih jalanku, dan kau sudah memilih jalanmu? Kita punya jalan yang berbeda—"

"Dan karena jalan itu suatu waktu akan bersimpangan, Lily, maka aku mohon, dengarkanlah! Aku mohon!"

"Aku sudah dengar! Dan itu karena kau benar-benar cari muka dengan langsung menceritakan itu kepada Tuanmu, maka peristiwa ini akan terjadi, begitu?"

"Lily, aku sangat menyesal, Lils! Aku mohon—"

Lily memasang wajah keras, tak kenal ampun. "Aku sudah dengar ceritamu. Akan aku tanyakan pada Dumbledore. Dan langkah apa yang akan aku ambil, sepenuhnya kau tak perlu tahu. Mengerti?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sev itu menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah. Tetapi—"

"Dan pergilah. Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi—"

Sev nampaknya masih akan mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, namun tak jadi. Ia mengangguk pelan, membalik, dan melangkah pergi. Airmukanya keruh, seperti terus memikirkan pembicaraan tadi.

-o0o-

"_Lily, bawa Harry pergi! Itu dia! Pergilah! Lari! Akan kucoba menahannya..."_

Lily sudah berlari naik ke tingkat dua, sudah masuk ke kamar Harry, ketika Voldemort nyaris mencapainya. Dengan seringainya yang lebar, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya—

"_Avada_—"

Sosok itu tiba-tiba saja masuk, melemparkan diri, menghalangi kilasan hijau yang sedang berpijar dari tongkat Voldemort—

"—_Kedavra_..."

—dan kilasan hijau itu terpecah. Bercabang banyak, satu cabang kilasannya menyambar si bayi yang sedang duduk di dalam boksnya—namun bergeming, malahan memantul dan kembali pada si empunya mantra. Tersentak. Terkejut. Terperangah. Terkesiap. Sebelum dalam hitungan detik ia meledak menjadi ribuan keping—

Dan satu cabang kilasannya—cabang utama—menyambar sosok laki-laki yang baru saja masuk tadi—

Tidak meledak.

Sosok laki-laki yang baru masuk tadi, terjatuh. Tersambar pecahan kilasan Avada Kedavra. Tidak kaku dan tidak jatuh dengan mata melotot.

Tapi, jatuh ya jatuh. Sekali lagi, tidak dengan mata melotot, dan kaku—

-o0o-

'_A-aku di mana—"_

'_Kau di sini, anakku—'_

'—_di sini? Di mana?'_

'_Di sini. Di tempat di mana tiada dan ada tak mungkin didefinisikan—'_

'_...'_

'_Begini. Jika kau akan melakukan perjalanan panjang ke surga, kau akan memulainya di sini. Jadi, apakah kau sudah siap?'_

'—_p-perjalanan? Ke surga?'_

'_Ya. Kenapa? Apakah kau masih belum siap?'_

_Menunduk._

'—_aku tak yakin, aku pantas untuk masuk surga—'_

_Laki-laki tua berjanggut putih berpakaian serba putih itu mengangguk. Mengeluarkan buku besar entah dari mana, dan membuka-bukanya. Menelusuri catatan di dalamnya._

'_Kau bukannya tak pantas masuk surga. Kau masih punya waktu, rupanya—'_

'_...'_

'—_tapi dengan syarat. Kau masih bisa berada di dunia, hanya tak bisa berhubungan dengan mereka—'_

'—_baiklah—'_

-o0o-

"—sudah berpuluh tahun aku menjadi matron di Hogwarts, aku baru menemukan hal yang seperti ini—"

"Aku sudah sepuluh kali mendengar kalimat itu, Poppy, dan ya, sembilan Healer di St Mungo sebelumnya, semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama—"

"Albus, tapi bagaimana kita bisa menyembuhkannya sementara para Healer di St Mungo saja menyerah?"

Kepala Sekolah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu, Poppy, tapi aku akan terus mencari tahu. Sementara ini, biar saja Severus di Hogwarts—"

'_Kenapa? Kenapa kalian mengatakan 'sementara ini, biar di Hogwarts'? Apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

Madam Pomfrey mendekati sosok di pembaringan itu. Melakukan pemeriksaan biasa, lalu pemeriksaan khusus. Yang tidak biasa ia lakukan.

'_Madam Pomfrey? Poppy? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku? Katakan, apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

"Apa pendapatmu, Poppy?"

"Gejala-gejalanya sih seperti koma biasa. Kalau kita tak tahu kenapa, mungkin kita akan mendiagnosanya koma. Tetapi, karena kita tahu bahwa dia—"

Kepala Sekolah menghela napas. "Entah apakah Voldemort—" Madam Pomfrey masih berjengit mendengar nama itu, "—memang sudah semakin tak akurat lagi mengucap mantra, atau memang ada banyak keajaiban akhir-akhir ini—"

'_Apa yang terjadi, Albus? Apa yang terjadi, Poppy?'_

Madam Pomfrey juga menghela napas. Mengabsen satu demi satu 'keajaiban', bagai menjawab pertanyaan, "Satu, Lily tak terkena mantra itu. Kedua, bayi Harry terkena, tapi malah memantulkan mantra itu dan membunuh Kau-Tahu-Siapa—"

"Voldemort, Poppy!"

Madam Pomfrey kembali berjengit.

"—dan yang paling aneh ya ini, Severus, melemparkan diri di depan V-Vol—ah! Maksudku, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, dan hasilnya malah menjadi koma begini—"

'_Jadi, aku koma? Aku koma?'_

"Lily sudah tahu, Albus?"

"Sudah diberi tahu. Dalam waktu dekat mungkin akan segera kemari—"

'_Lily tak apa-apa? Syukurlah—'_

Ketukan halus di pintu. Madam Pomfrey berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. "Lily?" wajahnya berubah sumringah. Memeluknya. Memberondongnya dengan pernyataan, "Senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Senangnya kau tak apa-apa! Suatu keajaiban! Harry bagaimana?"

Lily balik memeluknya, tapi jawabannya lemah, terdengar seperti dipaksakan, dalam tangis yang mau keluar, "Harry baik-baik saja, Madam Pomfrey. Aku juga tak apa-apa—"

Madam Pomfrey melepas pelukannya, dan mengelap mata Lily yang basah, "Ssh! Aku juga turut berduka cita atas James! Kami semuanya berduka cita—"

"Terima kasih—"

Dumbledore mendekati mereka. "Kami semua berduka cita, Lily! Dan jangan khawatir, kami semua akan menjaga Harry—"

_Maafkan aku Lily! Hanya ini yang bisa aku kerjakan!_

Bagai yang bisa mendengar, Lily menoleh pada satu-satunya pembaringan yang berisi di kamar itu.

"Dan bagaimana—keadaannya?"

Madam Pomfrey menggeleng. "Sejauh ini, yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah bahwa ia koma. Entah bagaimana bisa menyadarkannya kembali—"

Lily mendekati pembaringan.

"Aku merasa—bersalah—" sahutnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Lily?"

Lily memegang perlahan tangan yang terlipat di atas selimut. Masih terasa hangat, tapi sama sekali tak ada gerakan apapun.

"Saat sebelum kejadian, ia datang, dan memperingatkanku—"

Dumbledore seperti akan menyela, tetapi tidak jadi. Membiarkan Lily meneruskan.

"Katanya, ia mendengarkan ramalan. Dan meneruskannya pada Voldemort. Ternyata Voldemort menanggapinya, dan merencanakan penyerangan itu. Dia memperingatkanku—dia sudah memperingatkan—"

Dumbledore menepuk bahu Lily. Tanpa bicara.

"Dan kami tak menghiraukan peringatannya. Dan seharusnya kami tetap tersembunyi. Jika saja kami tak mengganti Penjaga Rahasia kami—peristiwa ini tak akan pernah terjadi—James takkan—Severus takkan—" dan Lily terisak di bahu Dumbledore.

'_Lily—'_

Masih tak berbicara, Dumbledore hanya memeluk Lily, sambil terus menepuk punggungnya perlahan. Membiarkannya menumpahkan airmatanya.

Tak ada yang memperhatikan, kedua sudut mata sosok yang sedang terbaring juga basah.

-o0o-

**1994**

Pintu itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Tak ada yang membukanya. Atau tepatnya, tak ada yang melihat siapa yang membukanya. Lalu menutup lagi.

Kerudung Jubah gaib itu ditarik, dan terlihat sosok ABG berkacamata berambut acak-acakan. Nyengir.

"Sir, ini aku lagi, Harry. Jangan bosan-bosan—"

Perlahan nyaris tak menimbulkan suara, ia menarik kursi agar mendekati pembaringan. Duduk di sana.

Menarik selembar perkamen dari balik jubahnya dan memperlihatkannya pada sosok di pembaringan sedemikian, seolah dengan demikian si sosok itu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Tes Ramuanku, Sir!" katanya dengan bangga. Terlihat huruf O dituliskan dengan tinta biru besar-besar di sana. "Terima kasih, Sir, sudah mau menemaniku belajar—" sahutnya dengan riang. Digulungnya lagi perkamen itu, dan diselipkannya di saku jubah.

Tapi airmukanya berubah. "Tapi, Sir—" suaranya pun menjadi pelan, "—seperti yang sudah pernah kubilang, minggu ini tamu-tamu untuk Triwizard sudah datang. Calon-calon peserta sudah dipilih. Dan—" ABG ini menghela napas, "—aku tak tahu salahku apa, ternyata namaku keluar dari Piala, Sir. Padahal umurku belum 17. Padahal Piala dijaga dengan mantra penolak agar hanya mereka yang sudah berusia 17 yang bisa memasukkan nama. Dan—" wajahnya terlihat sedih, "—bahkan sobat terdekatku, Ron, mengira aku sendiri yang memasukkan. Agar aku memperoleh popularitas—"

Satu helaan napas lagi. "Padahal popularitas sebagai Anak Yang Terpilih juga sudah merepotkan—"

Hening.

"Kenapa mereka tak pernah membiarkanku hidup tenang—"

Satu helaan napas lagi. "Yah. Apa boleh buat. Mum berkata, aku tetap harus kuat. Terima kasih, Sir, sudah mendengarkan ocehanku! Oya, jangan takut, tak ada yang tahu kalau aku sering ke sini. Tak ada yang tahu, bahkan Ron dan Hermione sekalipun. Bahkan Mum juga, tak pernah kuberi tahu!"

ABG itu mengerudungkan lagi Jubah Gaibnya, dan berdiri. Mengembalikan lagi kursi ke tempatnya. "Andaikan saja aku tahu siapa dirimu, Sir! Aku hanya tahu nama kecil Anda Severus, tapi Mum, Paman Sirius, dan Paman Remus nampaknya tak pernah _membicarakan_ bahwa mereka pernah punya teman yang bernama sama."

Ia berjalan—tentu saja tak kelihatan—ke arah pintu, "Menyenangkan, punya teman yang tak ada orang lain yang tahu. Walau begitu, Anda teman yang menentramkan. Sungguh!"

Dan pintu terbuka tanpa suara. Tertutup lagi tanpa suara.

Sepasang mata memperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

'_Anakmu sudah besar, Lily—'_ gumamnya tanpa suara. Tak ada yang mendengarkan, tak ada.

-o0o-

**1997**

"—Harry tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana, Lily—" suara McGonagall terdengar khawatir.

"Tak usah khawatir," Dumbledore menengahi, "—paling-paling juga sedang berkerudung Jubah Gaib, di suatu tempat di Hogwarts sini. Sekarang, karena Lily sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Hogwarts, kurasa kita lebih baik menengok Severus—"

Lily mengangguk lemah. "Hari ini seharusnya hari ulang tahunnya. Aku pergi ber-Apparate sebentar tadi ke makam James, dan ternyata saat kembali, dia sudah tak ada. Dia meninggalkan surat, katanya dia ke Hogwarts dulu sebentar—"

McGonagall menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sebenarnya dia mau ke mana ya? Di tengah-tengah libur begini, anak mana yang sebegitu rajinnya datang ke sekolah—"

Bertiga mereka berjalan menaiki tangga, membelok, menyusuri koridor.

"Albus, kenapa Severus tidak ditempatkan di Hospital Wings yang biasa saja? Lebih mudah untuk dikunjungi?"

Dumbledore menggeleng. " Aku juga tak tahu. Ada semacam firasat, bahwa dia akan lebih nyaman ditempatkan di sini—"

Mereka bertiga menuruni tangga menuju Ruang Bawah Tanah. Menuju ruangan yang dulu pernah dipakai Severus walau hanya sebentar.

Dan Dumbledore berhenti tiba-tiba, bahkan sebelum membuka pintu.

"Albus, ada apa—" Lily bertanya dengan suara tertahan.

Tapi Dumbledore tak menjawab, hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, memberi isyarat agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Dengan jentikan jarinya, pintu terbuka, juga tanpa suara, perlahan-lahan.

Di dalam, seorang pemuda duduk di sisi pembaringan. Dengan suara rendah, ia sedang menceritakan sesuatu.

"—dan ya, hari ini aku berusia tujuhbelas, Sir. Sudah masuk usia akil balig—"

Lily membeku.

-o0o-

"—ia melemparkan diri di hadapanku, tepat saat Voldemort merapal mantranya—"

Semuanya hening. Kepala Sekolah. McGonagall. Harry. Yang kemudian, beberapa menit setelahnya membuka mulut, "—jadi, setelah itu keadaannya—"

"—seperti ini, ya. Poppy sudah mengusahakan cara apapun untuk mengembalikannya ke ke adaan sebelum koma, tetapi tak ada hasil—"

Harry menghela napas. "Pantas, aku selalu merasa, ada hubungannya denganku. Seperti dia adalah seseorang dari masa lalu—" Ia mengangkat kepala, memandang ibunya, "Mum, mengapa tak ada yang menceritakan tentang dia? Semua orang dengan fasih menceritakan detik-detik kematian Dad, tapi tak sepatah katapun tentangnya?"

Lily sudah akan membuka mulut, ketika butiran bening meluncur dari sudut matanya. Ia menggeleng, menghapus matanya. Usaha yang sia-sia, karena butiran-butiran lain menyusul. "Aku tak tahu, nak. Sudah sejak lama—"

McGonagall menarik Lily ke arah pelukannya, dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, membiarkannya terisak sesaat.

Tapi tak lama. Lily kembali ke posisi duduknya yang normal, mengeluarkan tisu, mengusap mata dan membersit hidungnya. "Ceritanya panjang, nak—" suaranya masih parau. Tetapi yang lain memberi isyarat, bahwa mereka akan mendengarkan sepanjang apapun.

"Dulu," akhirnya Lily memulai kisahnya, "—kami bisa dibilang bertetangga. Walau dia berasal dari wilayah kumuh, tetapi kami sering bertemu. Kami bersahabat akrab, jauh sebelum kami masuk Hogwarts. Dia juga yang memberitahu kalau aku adalah seorang penyihir—"

Lily membersihkan sisa-sisa tangisnya. "Lalu kami masuk Hogwarts. Aku masuk Gryffindor, dia masuk Slytherin. Kau tahu sendiri, seperti apa 'mesranya' hubungan kedua asrama ini—"

Harry mengangguk.

"Lalu, kulihat dia semakin dalam terjerumus dalam pergaulan Slytherin, yang kebanyakan adalah anak-anak Pelahap Maut. Hubungan kami pun semakin jauh. Bahkan aku sampai mengeluarkan kata: 'kita sudah memilih jalan. Aku dengan jalanku, kau dengan jalanmu'—"

Lily berdiri, berjalan semakin mendekati pembaringan. Terus bercerita, tapi matanya terus menatap sosok yang sedang terbaring itu, "—dan ia sudah memperingatkanku, tapi aku tak mendengarnya. Aku mencemoohkannya. Karena ia sudah berjalan di jalannya, aku menganggap ia akan hitam selamanya—"

Harry turut berdiri, dan mendekati ibunya. "Tak pernah ada yang menceritakannya padaku, Mum. Paman Sirius, Paman Remus, guru-guru di sini—padahal dia kan juga pernah menjadi guru walau sejenak—"

Hening lagi sejenak.

Tapi Lily kemudian kembali bersuara, "—bagaimana kau bisa—er—bersahabat dengannya?"

Harry menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Mulanya aku nyasar di tahun pertama. Kunjungan-kunjungan selanjutnya, karena aku ingin saja. Seperti ada—yang menarikku. Seperti ada rasa, bahwa aku sudah pernah mengenalnya. Sudah lama mengenalnya. Kau tahu, bila kita punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan pada orang lain, kita punya kecenderungan untuk membaginya dengan orang yang kita kenal? Nah, yang seperti itu—"

Lily menghela napas. "Mungkinkah—memang ada sesuatu seperti itu? Maksudku, dari sekian ratus kamar di seluruh Hogwarts, dan kau malah nyasar ke mari?"

Harry menggeleng lagi. "Tak tahu—"

"Dan selama ini—adakah perubahan pada dirinya?"

Lagi-lagi Harry menggeleng. "Kalau dari ucapan-ucapannya Madam Pomfrey sih, sepertinya tak ada. Entahlah. Kalau menurutku, dia selalu mendengarkan ucapanku—" Harry tertawa getir. Pelan. "—dan kalau aku bertanya sesuatu, aku selalu akan merasa cenderung pada satu jawaban. Seperti ia sedang berusaha memberikan jawaban. Entahlah," Harry menggaruk-garuk tak gatal rambutnya yang kusut hingga menjadi makin kusut, "—sugesti mungkin?"

Jari Harry menyapu lengan Snape, dan seperti refleks, kemudian mengusap-usapnya. Lembut. Seperti pada kerabatnya saja. Mengusap lengan ayahnya, misalnya. Dan ketika tiba di telapak tangannya—

—mendadak ia mengangkat wajahnya, pandangan herannya bertemu dengan pandangan heran ibunya.

Telapak tangan Snape menggenggam tangannya. Erat.

**FIN**


End file.
